CAN WE START AGAIN? SONG INSPIRED rating might change
by SasuXxHina
Summary: When sasuke tries to get sakura of his back by going out with her and when they get married sakura finds out sasuke was unfaithful and when she leaves will sasuke realize he loved her and go after her and will they start again? or will sakura find a new special someone and fall in love with him? can we start again?


Can we start again? ******************************Hello everyone this is the very first story that I've written and just so everyone knows my grammar sucks. This is a sasu/saku and gaara/saku fanfic and you guys have to vote for the couple you want to happen. I am so excited to start this story and does the title sound familiar to anyone it's what inspired me to write the story. Also to make things a little more exciting the first person to figure out what song the title belongs to I'll let them pick another couple for this story. GOOD LUCK! : D

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Story Background:_ Sakura Haruno loves Sasuke Uchiha. She wants him but he doesn't, she loves him but he doesn't return the feelings she feels for him. After along time he finally gives in just to get her of his back. They've been together for about three years during the first year sakura insistead on getting married and would not stop bugging him about it and when he finally gave in he was rewarded with some peace and quite. He still did not love sakura although they were getting married so when she wasn't around he had some fun with some other girl but he was getting used to the way she treated him and praised him always and doing anything to make him happy he started being a bit spoiled. Sakura is still in love with him and when he finally said yes to getting married she was really excited and started planning the wedding although sasuke really never showed any affection towards her she always did something for him like doing breakfast, dinner ,etc. The second year in there relationship they were a married couple but sasuke didn't want a honey moon so they just stayed in there home. And every passing day sasuke was getting colder towards her and always pushed her around and sakura was very depressed anything she did had no affect on him she tried to make him show some affection towards her but he just pushed her further away. When sakura finally started to realize he did not love and never actually did was when he would come late at night with some kind of feminine scent on him and with some make up on his clothes and would claim he was at narutos place or make up another excuse but she knew they were all lies but she still did not dare leave thinking if she tried hard enough he would warm up to her but boy she was dead wrong._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Present Day Once again sakura was waiting for her one true love but him being late was not new to her it's been happening for a bit it was getting to be a usual thing for her. She was sitting on there thousand dollar leather couch she was in her lavender night gown and had her long hair (she has long hair in this story I just love her long hair :D) in a braid that ended at her waist . As sakura sat there she thought of how unfair her life has been and when her thoughts drifted towards sasuke she wonders what happened to him when they got together he was just quite and wasn't as mean to her he was kinda nice towards but now he is as cold as ice towards her, he pushes her around making every decision for her like she couldn't even handle it and treats her as if she's his maid but she had about enough of it she may still love him but he crossed the line for the last time. She was taken out her thoughts as she heard a doorknob turn and some footsteps were heard as she looked up she saw sasuke staring at her with what almost looked like a disgusted look on his face.

Sasuke was in a bad mood he had just been with one of his whores in a hotel and he was exhausted but he was not surprised when he heard sakura speak "you're late sasuke " he noticed her tone sounded a bit disappointed and a bit irritated "I was at narutos place we had a guys night out" his expression turned into a scowl a he spoke to her but it soon changed into a shocked one when sakura spoke again with a cold voice "liar" he was really shocked she never spoke to him like that before. Sakura was now definatly done with him he has lied yet again to her and she knew if she stayed with him she would just hurt more and she didn't want that so she has decided to leave before she gets hurt even more by her cheating boyfriend but was yet again interrupted with her thoughts when she heard sasuke speak "what did you just say to me I dare you to say it again!" he had a very angry voice now she has never heard him use that tone before and it scared her how cold his eyes were now and before she could even speak he was in front of her daring her to look at his eyes and say what she said again but she was not backing down she was done being pushed around by him so she looked at him with her new regained confidence and spoke with a stern voice "liar!" he was a bit shocked that she had the balls to do that but he was very pissed of at the same although she was right he was lying but how dare she say it so he did something he never knew he would do but it was his anger controlling him.

Sakura was very shocked by what he did he had slapped her as she turned to look at him again but this time tears were starting to come out and she was holding her red cheek but when she finally looked at his eyes she could see he was thinking of what he had just done and she felt a bit better the he was feeling bad but that does not change anything now so she decided to speak "sasuke" he looked at her still shocked by what he did she had her hand on the cheek he had hit and had tears threatening to fall, he stepped forward but her voice stopped him "don't come near me sasuke" he was not offended by what she said she did have a point he had just slapped her but his face paled as she spoke again "I want a divorce sasuke were done it's the best choice for the both of us" sasuke was beyond shocked now he couldn't even describe what it felt like the sakura in front of him was not the sakura he used to know she had given up on him on their marriage it disappointed him to think of it but it was mostly his fault he never gave her enough attention and he would always push her further away but he didn't know why he didn't want to let her go but it came out the wrong way once again it was his angers actions.

Sakura was a bit scared by his reaction she didn't know he would act like this but she didn't get to finish the though because he had slammed her into the wall she winced because of the pain but she would not show him that he was hurting her he probably wanted her to hurt so she kept her mouth shut and stared at him he was looking at her like he wanted to murder something or even someone he tightened his hold on her wrist and spoke " there's someone else right you want to leave me to run of to them but guess what I won't let you your mine got that!" it was as if he was spitting venom at her she was scared out her wits when he said she was his. Sakura did not want to think of all the things he could do to her like raping her or worse beating to death but just thinking about it she got the courage to speak "sasuke let me go you're hurting me" she kind of felt good because she was finally standing up to him but the other part of her was scared of what he might do so she tried to think of an escaped running away was out because he was a fast runner and beating him up was way out of the question compared to him she felt like a ant being squashed by a shoe so it was all up to him to let her go or not but when he spoke it answered her question but it terrified her what he started doing "sakura you're mine and no one else's only mine" as he said that he started kissing her she was scared out of her mind she could pee on herself but that wasn't a bad idea if it got sasuke of her but she couldn't it would leave her with no dignity but when sasuke picked her up and threw her on the couch and started taking her night gown of she really wanted to pee on him but still she couldn't because she had nothing in her bladder so she started kicking and started hitting his chest then she though _'he_ _wouldn't rape me would he'_ they never had sex before and she was still virgin she had always wished sasuke would be her first but she didn't want it to be like this but she still prayed he wouldn't rape her but her prayer was not answered because when he started taking of his pants all her hope was gone she wanted to cry but she couldn't she could not show him any weakness but it's easier being said than done so she tried talking and screaming but he did not stop by now she was in her bra and panties and he was just in his boxers but she could not hold it in any longer she started crying she hated herself for it showing him that she was weak but she couldn't stop herself anymore.

Sasuke was very pissed that she wanted to leave him and the possibility of her running of to someone else angered him even further so if he couldn't have her no one will, when heard a whimper he stopped kissing her and looked at her she was crying he knew she always wanted this and now that he was giving it her she didn't want it. When she looked at him he could see the fear in her eyes and he noticed she was shaking then suddenly it hit him he was about to rape her and she never even kissed him back he just did this over anger of losing her to someone but he remembered he kept telling himself he didn't love her so that's why he pushed her around and treated her like his maid and she never protested until now and now that she's leaving he realizes he loves her and now he wants her but now she must hate him for god's sake he was about to rape her.

Sakura suddenly felt relieved when sasuke stopped she looked at him then he suddenly got up and sat on the other couch when she got herself back together she put her night gown on and stared at him he wasn't looking at her then she noticed she was shaking she tried to stop but she couldn't she was to shocked by what had taken place a little while ago "sakura" she looked at him again but this time he was looking back at her then he got up and started walking towards her, her heart started beating faster and faster each time he took a step towards her " sakura I'm sorry I d-" she cut him of "sasuke don't come near me" she could see the disappointment in his eyes "sakura please don't go I love you " she was shocked but it soon changed she was mad now how could he say he loves her when all he has ever done is treat her like shit " sasuke how can you say that when all you have ever done is treat me like shit and you even cheated on me I'm leaving and you can't change that " so she got up got her keys passing the kitchen and ignored sasuke calling her name and got in her car and turned it on and was about to get the hell away from there but stopped when she saw sasuke standing in front of her car "sakura please don't go " when he said it she felt bad but she could not go back no matter how much it pained her seeing sasuke like that "sasuke I can't I don't want to hurt anymore and don't forget you also cheated on me you can stay here with one of your whores you don't need me you showed me yourself every time I tried getting close to you, you pushed me away and you always pushed me around and you never cared when you would break me and I would fall, you left me there and now that I'm getting up again I don't want you pushing me back down again" she stared at him waiting for his answer when he finally spoke "sakura I will make it up to you no matter what I will" then he moved out of the way and she road into her new life.


End file.
